1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to signal monitoring and adjustment, and more particularly, to load isolation for pad signal monitoring.
2. Background
An input/output (IO) driver receives data from a memory controller, level shifts and conditions the data, and outputs the conditioned data to a load, such as, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). A duty cycle of the data may be adjusted by the IO driver and/or the memory controller. There is currently a need to improve the adjustment of the duty cycle to thereby improve the duty cycle of the data outputted by the IO driver.